fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Pen is Mightier...
The Pen is Mightier... is a quest in Fable III that is given by Samuel in Brightwall. It requires the Hero to search for rare books scattered throughout Albion and Aurora and return them to the Brightwall Academy. The quest becomes available after meeting with Page for the first time. Completing this quest unlocks the achievement Brightwall Book Club. There are 30 rare books in total. To view all locations of all the Rare Books, see Rare Book Locations. Description Samuel, the librarian in Brightwall, needs your help recovering rare books which have been scattered across Albion and beyond. Return to Samuel to give him any books you find. Conclusion *'The Book of Mysteries': You found 'The Book of Mysteries'. Not that mysterious after all, but the title does draw one in. *'The Invocation of the Watchers': You have collected 'The Invocation of the Watchers', a very rare and important book. Academics everywhere will thank you. Then they will be torn apart by demons. * The Pangs of Sunset: Excellent work! You've found 'The Pangs of Sunset', a book which... really says more about its author than its subject. And it frankly says way too much about both. * Reaver on Reaver: Well done, you got hold of a copy of Reaver's autobiography in difficult circumstances. But did you keep a copy for yourself? *'The Book of Doom': Congratulations, you found 'The Book of Doom'! That's amazing. And you read it. That wasn't so smart, but still. Book Locations in the Brightwall Academy The actual order, when placed in the Academy, is as follows (from the entrance, clockwise): *1. How to be a Crack Shot *2. How to be a Master Swordsman *3. The Amazing Exploits of Baron Barnaby Beadle *4. Alchemy and Immortality *5. AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavor book *6. Famous Kings of History: King Cedric *7. Famous Kings of History: Old King Oswald *8. Famous Kings of History: Markus Ivy *9. The Mibbs-Spagmo Theory of Gluttony *10. The Extraordinary Homunculus of Baron von Orfen *11. Attack of the Killer Puffins *12. Liver of Darkness *13. The Book of Mysteries * *14. The Pangs of Sunset * *15. The Book of Doom * *16. Reaver on Reaver * *17. The Invocation of the Watchers * *18. Dangerous Things: Lightning *19. Dangerous Things: Stargazing in Remote Areas *20. Dangerous Things: Ladders *21. Dangerous Things: Industrial Machinery *22. Dangerous Things: Gunpowder *23. The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 1: Hang Gliders *24. The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 2: Ovens *25. The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 3: Boxing *26. Famous Killers: Xavier Smedley *27. Famous Killers: Terence Posture *28. Famous Killers: Carl Tendency *29. The Tyranny of Tyrants *30. The Grasping Avarice of Kings and their Lackeys * * Denotes Quest books Trivia * The name of this quest is a reference to the quotation of Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton. "The pen is mightier than the sword." See also. Category:Fable III Quests